La celestina
by Mirkran Ackerman
Summary: Hermione y Ginny tienen problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. Ninguna de las dos esperaba que recibiesen ayuda. Escrito para el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Contiene algo de femslash.


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Nada relacionado con Harry Potter es mío_

 _Este fic participa en el reto "Triángulo amoroso" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

 **La celestina**

—Apuesto a que le acierto a la cabeza —dijo un alumno, sosteniendo un libro viejo como si fuese una piedra grande.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No tienes fuerza ni para arrojarla unos pocos pies —retó otro alumno.

—No te burles de mí —se quejó el chico que sostenía el libro—. Ya le he dado en la cabeza en otras ocasiones.

—Entonces demuéstralo.

El alumno extendió el brazo hacia atrás, dispuesto a arrojar el libro, pero no alcanzó a hacerlo.

Sin previo aviso, una fuerza incontestable hizo que el alumno cayera hacia atrás y se pegara en la cabeza. El estudiante que le acompañaba se giró y vio una silueta de mediana estatura. A juzgar por la forma de su cabeza supuso que se trataba de una mujer.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —llamó el alumno con voz trémula.

—Puedes saber quién soy o puedes irte de aquí. Es un baño de chicas, ¿sabes?

—Pues no me iré de aquí —dijo el estudiante a modo de desafío—. No hasta que des la cara.

—Ay, pues qué mal —dijo la chica—. Entonces creo que no te haría mal una visita a la enfermería.

Y ella aturdió al alumno restante sin muchas dificultades. Haber practicado incontables veces aquel mismo encantamiento durante buena parte del año pasado había rendido sus frutos. Por último, se adentró más en el baño.

—¿Te arrojaron cosas? —preguntó la chica amablemente. Hablaba con una voz ligera, casual, como si no estuviera en un baño oscuro y húmedo—. Sé que no te gusta que lo hagan.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo una voz chillona—. ¿Ya se fueron?

—Ya no podrán molestarte más.

La dueña de la voz chillona se acercó más y reveló su constitución etérea.

—Tú siempre me ayudas —dijo Myrtle la Llorona en un tono lúgubre—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque todos necesitan ayuda en algún momento —repuso Luna Lovegood, saliendo de las sombras—. Sin excepción.

Aparentemente, Luna sabía cómo comunicarse con Myrtle, pues ella no reaccionó como usualmente lo hacía cuando alguien buscaba dialogar con ella.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte por todo lo que has hecho por mí?

Luna sonrió. De hecho, había algo en lo que Myrtle podría ser de gran ayuda.

* * *

Ginny no sabía por qué tenía tantas dificultades para expresar sus sentimientos. Ella no era una chica a la que le diese pudor esa clase de cosas, lo cual no explicaba su indecisión. Entendía, hasta cierto punto, la cadena de acontecimientos que la llevó a estar en esa situación, aunque jamás creyó que la persona de la que estaba prendada podía ser _ella._

Su mejor amiga.

Hermione dialogaba con Harry y Ron un par de puestos alejados de Ginny. Parecía tan alegre, tan despreocupada, algo poco común porque Hermione siempre tenía algo de qué preocuparse. Pero ese no era el punto. El punto era que Ginny sentía a Hermione muy cerca pero a la vez muy lejos. Se preguntaba cómo rayos era posible sentirse de ese modo por otra chica, pero sabía que aquella interrogante era superflua. Sus sentimientos eran demasiado obvios para negarlos o siquiera soslayarlos.

 _Hoy lo haré_ se decía Ginny todos los días, pero nunca llegaba a algo. A veces tenía a Hermione sola en un corredor, se acercaba a hablarle, pero siempre terminaba hablando de algo sin relación con cómo se sentía por ella. A veces tenía la impresión que Hermione sospechaba algo sobre sus sentimientos pero, si era así, lo disimulaba muy bien. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Hermione si se enteraba que su mejor amiga se sentía atraída por ella. ¿Y cómo demonios podía explicarlo? El que a una chica le guste a otra chica no era algo común, pero había casos aislados en el colegio. Al menos agradecía que aquel comportamiento fuese aceptado en Hogwarts.

 _¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?_

Por momentos, Ginny se sentía como si estuviese ahogándose en un vaso con agua. Entendía que confesar algo tan importante era difícil para cualquiera pero, ¿por qué lo era? ¿Por qué tanto nerviosismo? ¿Será porque era imposible saber si era un amor correspondido o no?

El desayuno ya había terminado. Había un periodo libre de una hora y media y después seguía una clase de Encantamientos. Ginny escuchó a Hermione hablar algo de tomar un pequeño baño antes de ir a clases y la vio desaparecer del gran salón, sola.

Era su oportunidad.

Una mano tomó su hombro y Ginny saltó de la sorpresa.

—¡Hola, Ginny!

Era Luna. Ginny olvidó por completo a Hermione.

—¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

—Yo, bien —dijo Luna, quien parecía realmente contenta por algo—. ¿Quieres acompañarme al quinto piso? Es que creo que hallé algo raro en la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. ¿Me acompañas?

—Eh… bueno, ¿por qué no? —balbuceó Ginny, extremadamente incómoda.

Sin embargo, cuando ambas llegaron a la susodicha estatua, se hizo obvio que Luna no tenía ningún interés en Boris el Desconcertado.

—¿No es ese el baño de los prefectos? —observó Luna, mirando la puerta con algo de desconcierto—. ¿No debería estar cerrada?

Ginny miró a la entrada al baño y comprobó que Luna tenía razón. No obstante, no había ninguna razón para espiar el baño de los prefectos. Decidió irse de allí, quizá para ponerse al día con aquella espantosa tarea de Pociones y ahorrase el regaño de Snape, pero Luna volvió a distraerla.

—¡Ginny! ¿No es esa Hermione?

Ginny sintió un horrible bandazo en su estómago. No le gustó el tono que empleó Luna para referirse a su amiga, para nada.

Tragando saliva y pensando horrores de sí misma, Ginny se atrevió a mirar al interior del baño y, en efecto, allí estaba Hermione, tomándose un baño. Había mucha espuma en la piscina, pero Ginny notó que ella estaba hablando con alguien más, alguien… transparente.

—¿Pero qué…?

Hermione y Myrtle estaban teniendo una conversación muy estimulante, a juzgar por la forma en que ambas reían. Ginny hallaba eso extraño: Myrtle era la chica más lúgubre del universo. Era sencillamente improbable que la estuviera pasando tan bien con Hermione.

A menos que…

—No —musitó Ginny—. No puede ser.

Pese a que era una imposibilidad tanto física como lógica, Hermione y Myrtle parecían estar pasando por buenos momentos. Ginny tuvo que refrenarse de crispar los puños al ver que ambas estaban muy cerca una de la otra. ¿Cómo demonios había pasado eso? ¿En qué estaba pensando Hermione? Ginny tenía la impresión que ella se sentía incómoda con Myrtle, pero allí estaba, riéndose como si siempre lo hubiese hecho.

Había algo sospechoso en todo el asunto, pero las emociones podían nublar el juicio de la persona más inteligente y cautelosa. En ese momento, lo único que Ginny estaba viendo era cómo Hermione le estaba rompiendo el corazón. Al final, ya no lo pudo soportar más y salió corriendo hacia la sala común, tratando de hacerse una idea de lo que había visto, sin conseguirlo. Nada tenía sentido en ese momento, y lo único que podía hacer era aceptar que había perdido.

 _No. No puedes darte por vencida. ¡Vuelve ahora mismo, ármate de valor y dile a Hermione lo que sientes por ella!_

Ginny tardó poco en volver al baño de los prefectos. Fue un alivio ver que la puerta todavía estaba abierta, pero aquello no le importó. Todo lo que llenaba su mente era confesar sus sentimientos a Hermione, sin importar lo que pasara después.

Luna observaba la escena desde afuera con mucha atención.

Ginny temblaba de la cabeza a los pies mientras se acercaba a Hermione y a Myrtle, pensando en mil tonterías, como siempre les ocurría a las personas en aquella situación. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? No era ella en ese momento, no se sentía como ella y aquello la ponía incómoda.

Hermione y Myrtle dejaron de hablar en el momento que vieron a Ginny. Ambas se miraron con expresiones curiosas en sus caras, como si estuvieran hablando de alguien y ese alguien se presentara de forma inesperada. Por otra parte, Ginny deseó que Hermione no la mirara a los ojos, pues lo hacía todo más difícil.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny? —quiso saber Hermione—. Hasta donde yo sé, no puedes entrar en este lugar.

Ginny tragó saliva. _¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo rayos se lo digo?_ Mientras tanto, Hermione seguía mirando fijamente a Ginny, olvidada por un momento de Myrtle. Al final, Ginny decidió hablar con franqueza, sin filtros ni tapujos, sin muchas ceremonias.

—No puedes estar con ella —dijo, quizás con más brusquedad de la que tenía planeada, pero lo había dicho al menos.

Hermione lucía levemente desconcertada.

—¿Por qué?

Sí, ¿por qué? Ginny pensó en todos aquellos momentos en que había evocado aquella escena, pero en ninguna de ellas temblaba tanto como en esa ocasión. Tenía miedo de que Hermione le dijera que no, tanto así que no había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento a pensar en lo que pasaría si su amor era correspondido. Al final, decidió ser honesta, sin importar si fuesen las palabras correctas o no.

—Hermione, no sé cómo rayos decirte esto, así que simplemente lo haré. —Ginny todavía sentía una opresión en su pecho y un retortijón de tripas, pero siguió adelante—. No sé cómo ni por qué ocurrió, pero me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No puedo entenderlo ni mucho menos explicarlo, pero me gustas. —La opresión en el pecho estaba disolviéndose y el nudo en el estómago se fue deshaciendo, lo que hacía más fácil decir las siguientes palabras—. Me he refrenado de confesártelo porque no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar o qué me ibas a decir. ¡La de veces que he intentado hacerlo y no le podido! Soy una cobarde por no ser capaz de abrir mi corazón antes y… y no sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto o no, pero lo que sé es lo que me haces sentir. Es… es como si mi corazón siempre tuviese prisa por latir, como si el día me pareciese más luminoso cada vez que estoy contigo, aunque sea por una simple conversación. Y creo que estoy hablando demasiado. —Ginny ya no tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, pues ya había cruzado el puente, así que se dispuso a rematar su declaración—. Me da igual si mis sentimientos son correspondidos o no, ya no. Lo único que me importa es que lo sepas.

Ginny respiró hondo, como si hubiera empleado un gran esfuerzo desahogándose. Hermione se había quedado helada, sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar. Myrtle miraba a ambas chicas con curiosidad y Luna hacía lo mismo desde el umbral del baño de los prefectos.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Hermione salió de la piscina, se tomó su tiempo para secarse y colocarse toda su ropa antes de dirigir la palabra a su amiga. Ginny volvió a tragar saliva, esperando por la respuesta de Hermione. Y, en cuanto abrió la boca, Ginny supo que había logrado su cometido.

—Bueno, parece que me has quitado las palabras de la boca —dijo, sonriendo y acercándose lentamente a Ginny—. Justamente estaba hablando de eso con Myrtle, de cómo explicarte lo que siento por ti. Pero, como dije, has hablado por nosotras dos.

Era una victoria, pero una muy inesperada. No sabía qué tenía más anonadada a Ginny: que Hermione sintiera lo mismo que ella o la liviandad con la que lo había dejado claro. Por momentos, Ginny no supo qué hacer y se quedó alzando y bajando los brazos, como indecisa de si quería abrazar a su amiga o no. Sin embargo, sentía que Hermione le debía una explicación.

—¿Y por qué te veías tan entretenida con Myrtle?

—Es que ella tiene buenas anécdotas, si es que uno quiere saberlas —explicó Hermione, lanzándole un guiño al fantasma—. Además, ella tiene experiencia cuando se trata de amores no correspondidos.

Ginny frunció levemente el ceño.

—Espera un momento. ¿Tú también pensabas que yo podía negarme?

—Es lo que pensamos todos en nuestra situación, Ginny —repuso Hermione, mirando nuevamente a Myrtle—. Gracias a ella supe lo que se sentía… y supe cómo tú te sentías también. Fue muy bueno de tu parte que me dijeras esas palabras. Me alegraste el día, aunque me siento un poco mal por no haberlas dicho yo misma. De verdad quería decírtelo todo.

—Y podrás hacerlo —dijo Ginny, mucho más tranquila que cuando estuvo declarándose—. Pero no necesariamente con palabras.

—Oh, Ginny.

Myrtle flotó hacia donde estaba observando Luna cómo Hermione y Ginny se confundían al besarse. No estaba muy contenta que digamos.

—No estés triste —le dijo Luna en un tono amable y tranquilizador—. Sé que ya no tendrás la oportunidad que le diste a Hermione y a Ginny, pero eres parte del amor que acaba de nacer entre ellas.

—Lo sé —dijo Myrtle en un tono lúgubre—. Es sólo que extraño vivir a veces, y ver a una pareja feliz me pone así. No puedo evitarlo, no después de lo que pasé cuando estaba viva.

Luna iba a poner una mano en el hombro de Myrtle cuando recordó que ella era un fantasma.

—Ellas siempre te lo van a agradecer —dijo Luna con una sonrisa—. Nunca menosprecies el valor de tus experiencias. Si no puedes ser feliz como Hermione y Ginny, puedes contribuir a que otras personas lo sean. Y, quizás, tú puedas encontrar la felicidad también. ¿Quién sabe? Hasta puede que te encuentres con otra persona como tú.

Myrtle alzó la mirada.

—¿De verdad lo crees?

—Por supuesto —respondió Luna—. Pero lo importante es que tú lo creas.

Myrtle decidió que era momento de regresar al baño de chicas del segundo piso. Sin embargo, no lo hizo con la tristeza de siempre, sino con una pequeña sonrisa. Luna, por otro lado, se quedó un poco más de tiempo, viendo las muestras de amor entre Hermione y Ginny.

 _Bueno, misión cumplida_ se dijo Luna antes de volver al primer piso a tomar un poco de aire.


End file.
